Question: Ashley has biked her bike for a total of $20$ miles since she started biking daily. She has been biking $2$ miles each day. For how many days has Ashley been biking?
The number of days that Ashley has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $20\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $20\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = 10\text{ days}$